


Sharing

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confused!Jensen. Objectification, F/M, NSFW. Dom!Misha/sub!Reader, Oral all around, Orgasm Denial, Spit Roast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Misha shares everything with his best friend and now, everything includes you.~





	Sharing

“Isn’t she beautiful, Jensen?”

“Absolutely.”

Their words washed over you in a strangely mixed waterfall of calm and excitement. Misha’s voice settled every nerve, his eyes on your skin relaxing each muscle, clearing every worry; you were safe, loved, he would take care of you. But Jensen made you happily nervous. Green eyes traveled your nakedness and you felt each flick of his irises as they took you all in. It made your stomach tighten and your heart race.

“She’s the perfect little fuckdoll,” Misha went on, using words he knew drove you wild, and a tone that told you what he wanted you to do: be still, be patient, smile.

The smile was natural, pulling at your lips before you could think about it. Your fingers continued their task, gently circling your clit as Misha had instructed, slowly clouding your thoughts as your arousal took over.

“So perfect. So blank; needy.”

They stood at the foot of your bed, Misha on your right, his thick arms crossed, his gaze stern but proud and loving. Jensen was on your left, slightly confused, but nonetheless turned on; his hands at his sides, the right slowly inching closer to the hard line in his tight jeans.

Jensen licked his lips and your pussy clenched, screaming to be filled. Your thighs closed around your hand, but Misha clicked his tongue.

“Keep your legs open,” he said firmly. “We want to show our guest what a good little girl you are.”

Biting your lip, you nodded in understanding and opened your legs once more. The movement sent a shiver through you, and you rolled your hips upwards, your body searching and aching.

“That’s better.” Misha smiled.

You knew you had to wait, to hold on and take what was given to you, but the longer he looked at you with those piercing eyes, the more you wanted to jump up from the bed and attack him, force your tongue between his pink lips, shove your hand down his jeans. But you waited. You breathed deeply. You remained still. No moving, no thinking. Just their eyes on your flesh and your fingers on your clit.

“Such a beauty.” Misha sighed and lifted his hand, running a finger over his top lip as he decided what to do with you. He always had a plan, he was always prepared, but Jensen’s attendance tonight gave him new, more intriguing ideas. His lips puckered as he pondered and his blue eyes left you to land on Jensen. His friend was close to panting, his eyes wide with wonder, lips gently parted. “Quite a sight, isn’t it?” he asked and Jensen jumped, startled back into reality.

He swallowed hard, practically drooling. “Uh, yeah. Very.”

“You may touch her if you’d like,” Misha informed him with a subtle smirk, curious as to what Jensen would do.

Jensen looked to him quickly, as if he wasn’t really sure he’d heard correctly. Misha waved a hand, offering your body to him, and your eyes rolled back a bit.

“She’s my toy,” he explain. “And tonight you can play with her too.”

“Wow,” Jensen breathed out, still unsure. “O-ok.”

“Go ahead.”

You held your breath as Jensen took a small step forward. You kept your eyes on his, watching the emotions pass across his emerald eyes. He was nervous but intrigued, and as he grew closer, his eyes narrowed with burning lust. His right hand hovered above your knee, so close you could feel the heat pushing off of his fingertips.

Jensen dropped his fingers and you sucked in a deep breath, enlivened by his touch, but commanded to stay still. He froze, thinking you uncomfortable. “Are you… is this OK?” he asked softly. “Do you want this?”

Misha sucked his teeth and looked down at you with a grin. “She wants what I want, don’t you, Baby?”

A relaxing breath left your smiling lips. “Yes, Sir.”

Satisfied with your consent, Jensen let his hand fall fully down onto your bare knee. It slid downwards, his long fingers covering your inner thigh. His touch was so different than Misha’s, so careful, laced with apprehension. The further down he traveled, the slower his speed, and your legs began to quake with anticipation.

When he reached your pussy, Jensen drew a single finger up through your folds, gasping quietly at the slick mess that greeted him. You were soaked through, dripping onto the bed, ready for whatever would be given to you.

“Wow.” Jensen bit his juicy bottom lip as slid his finger inside, marveling at the spasm it induced.

“You should taste her,” Misha offered. “Sweet as anything.”

You closed your eyes as Jensen fell to his knees at the foot of the bed. Both of his big hands stroked your thighs as he prepared, still a little nervous, and the feeling sent an uncontrollable shiver through you. Had he not been holding your legs apart, they would have snapped shut, so strong was the pulsing in your core.

Misha’s voice pulled your eyes back open. “Hands off,” he ordered, “Above your head.”

You did as he commanded, clasping your hands above your head on the bed, giving Jensen room to work. Misha smiled down at you sweetly, pleased with your compliance, loving the sweat that coated your face, knowing how much having Jensen there turned you on. You’d talked about it before, but having it happen, actually playing out your fantasy with both of them was incredible.

When Jensen’s lips fell to your skin, you gasped, unprepared for the kiss. He left a trail of wet kisses in the crease of each thigh before going for gold. He licked a line straight up from your ass to your clit, and flicked his tongue quickly across your aching bud. You bit your lip against the moan that tightened in your throat, but it escaped soon after as Jensen began to suckle your clit. He hummed along, harmonizing with your whimpers, his big lips vibrating against your pussy.

Your control nearly shattered when he jabbed two thick fingers inside of you, curling them upwards. Your hands broke free of each other and flew to your sides, gathering up the sheets, seeking a distraction from the scream building in your chest. Jensen pumped his wrist, knuckles coated in your juices, controlling the quickening beat of your heart with each quick thrust.

Your hips rocked against his face, your body tightened around his hand. “I… fuck! Please!”

“Stop.”

Misha loomed over Jensen’s shoulder, his arms crossed once again.

Jensen pulled away and you cried out, instantly missing his touch. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Misha, his mouth shining, lips swollen, eyes dark.

“You don’t want her to cum yet,” Misha told him simply. “It’s much more fun when you make her wait.”

Shaking where you lay, you took a few deep breaths, trying to quell the throbbing between your legs. Your ears were ringing, your eyes blurry. The men spoke above you, but you were in a daze, your head swimming with pleasure.

Jensen licked your taste from his lips as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He was smooth and perfect, with just a hint of a tan and a million freckles. His arms were so much bigger than you remembered and your soul ached to feel them around you.

“Her mouth is a delight as well,” Misha told him, extolling the virtues of his fuck toy while he undressed as well. “But since you’re my guest tonight, you can decide where you’d like her.”

Jensen’s eyes were almost blank, so filled with obvious lust as he opened his pants. “So hard to choose,” he replied, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

“It is,” Misha laughed, kicking away his jeans. “But, either way is good, it’s up to you.”

Having them talk about you like this, as if you weren’t even there, like you didn’t have a choice, was mind blowing, and you squirmed against the cool air, hungry and empty. You were slipping in and out of coherent thought, so run through with lust that your brain was only working in flashes. You closed your eyes as they discussed your fate, letting your body float on the soft bed, no worries, no cares, not a thought in your silly little head; just how Misha liked you.

When the bed moved, you came back into yourself, opening your eyes to find Jensen hovering above you. He smiled sweetly and bent his lips to yours, giving you a moment to object should you want to. When you made no move to pull away, he sank down, perfect lips meeting yours in a kiss that stole your breath. His tongue guided your lips to part and he tilted his head to take your mouth entirely, sealing his lips around yours, breathing into you. 

He tasted like wintergreen, scotch, and you; an odd combination that somehow worked. Not that it mattered, you couldn’t think of anything but the amazing pull of his lips and the warmth of his chest against yours.

Out of breath, Jensen let the kiss fade and dropped his forehead to yours, humming happily. “Damn, Y/N…”

Misha watched on from the head of the bed, having settled himself against the headboard, enjoying the view while lazily stroking his cock. “You two are so beautiful together,” he commented with a wistful sigh.

Jensen blushed and bit his lip; a secret just for you as he kept his face close to yours.

“It’s true,” you whispered, out of place, but needing to tell him. “You’re beautiful.”

He kissed you again, forcefully sucking on your lip until your words disappeared into the quiet room. He rocked over you, strong arms keeping him aloft while his hips dug into yours. You spread your legs and his cock pressed hard against your clit, stoking the fire that had never truly dimmed.

Misha could tell by the noises you made just how strung out you were and at last, he took pity on you. “Flip her over,” he said, squeezing the base of his cock, waiting for you.

Jensen moved away and helped you to roll over onto your stomach. His hands were hot, gliding down your spine as you popped up onto all fours for him. He cupped your ass and resisted the urge to give it a slap, squeezing gently instead. You wiggled for him, trying to control your smile as Misha kept his eyes on you.

“Come here,” he growled and you went, crawling forward without hesitation.

You stopped between his legs, your eyes drifting hungrily down to his leaking cock. Your lips parted automatically and you waited impatiently for his order.

Misha smirked, knowing how badly you wanted his cock. “Have you earned it?”

Your eyes fluttered and you took a breath. “Yes, Sir. Please.”

He smacked his lips and let out a loud breath. “Very well. Go ahead.”

You took him in without preamble, sliding your lips down over his thick cock, relaxing into it as your training had taught you. All the way down until your face was nestled in the black forest around his shaft and then back up slowly, sucking gently, sealing your lips around him.

Misha moaned in appreciation and laid back, resting against the pillows. He looked up at Jensen who stared on in amazement at your skill.

“Told you,” Misha grinned.

“It’s quite impressive.”

“Go ahead,” Misha said on the end of a moan, lifting his hips to meet your hot tongue. “Take her for a ride.”

As you fell forward again, Jensen snuck up behind you, his fingers finding your cunt once more. You pushed back on his hand, needing more, and Jensen gave it to you. He pulled away for just a second, and when he returned, you screamed around Misha’s cock as Jensen spread you open. He filled you completely, stretching your pussy with his fat shaft in an unfamiliar and intoxicating way.

“Oh, she liked that,” Misha laughed, reaching down to gather your hair into his fist. He tugged gently and you began to move, back and forth, fucking yourself on their cocks; just a set of wet and hungry holes.

Their voices blended together in an erotic sympnay that swirled around you, dipping into your ears and melting your brain. It dripped slowly from your lips, above and below, and you shivered with pleasure. It was as you’d always imagined but better; you were so full, so deliciously stuffed by them both.

“Fuck!” Jensen’s fingers dug into your hips as he took over, slamming into you, thick thighs slapping your flesh. He pulled you away from Misha, yanking you back until all you could do was lick the tip of your Master’s cock, but he didn’t seem to mind. He looked on as Jensen wrecked your pussy, slowly fucking into his own fist.

Your eyes were mere slits of white; your hands became claws ripping at the sheets. So close to losing it, you looked up at Misha, eyes begging, breath ragged. “Please.” It was a faint cry, but it was all you could manage, and Misha smiled.

“Go ahead.”

Permission granted, you let go, cumming hard, your body tensing and shaking, clamping down on Jensen’s cock. He growled and quickened his pace, fingernails cutting into your sides as he found his release just behind yours.

His chest was heavy on your back as he fell over, kissing your shoulders and the nape of your neck. His breath was loud and hot against your skin and you fell down onto the mattress, wasted and exhausted. Jensen lay on his side, his fingers curled around your upper arm, eyes heavy in the haze of bliss.

“Oh my god,” he moaned, still catching his breath. He was spent, but your job wasn’t done.

The bed dipped as Misha sat up on his knees and moved towards you. He could see how exhausted you were; glistening with sweat and still shivering from your orgasm.

You looked up as he approached and moved to flip back onto your stomach, to make yourself ready for him, but Misha shook his head.

“Just relax,” he whispered, dragging a heavy hand down your cheek. “So beautiful…” His thumb danced across your mouth and tugged at your bottom lip, urging you to open up.

Your eyes closed again as Misha pushed between your lips. His thrusts were long and slow, and you lifted your tongue to press against him.

Jensen’s fingers played across your chest as he watched you, impressed by the ease with which you worked, swallowing around Misha’s cock whenever it bulged against the back of your throat.

“My perfect girl,” Misha praised, picking up the pace. “You ready for me?” His lip dented with his teeth as he rocked on his knees, faster and faster. “Gonna take my cum? Drink it all down like a little slut?”

All you could do was him, but it was enough. Misha roared as he spilled into your mouth, shooting the last dregs of his strength down your willing throat.

He sang your praises in warm whispers as he cradled you in his arms. He kissed your eyelids closed and smoothed the damp hair back from your face. Smushed between them on the bed, you drifted in the blissful haze, slowly falling asleep; your head on Misha’s arm, your fingers tangled with Jensen’s.

“Did you have fun?” Misha asked, laying another kiss on your forehead.

“Mhm. Thank you.”

“I liked sharing you; maybe Jensen can come back another night,” he suggested, curling himself around you.

A contented smile lit your face as the dream finally pulled you under and you sighed in reply. “Yes, please.”


End file.
